There For You
by Tears of Jade
Summary: Beastboy and Raven have had another fight, but this one could either kill them or cure their constant battles.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song "There For You" by Flyleaf. If I did, I probably wouldn't be going to college right now. I'd be out touring or somethin**

The sun rose slowly into the dark sky, making traces of purple, orange, and red chase away the moon and the stars to usher in the day. The chill of night slowly acquiesced to the warmth of the

morning. Animals woke and birds everywhere began to chirp to announce the dawn. Everything was peaceful. Everything that is, except for a certain young empath, sitting atop the roof of her home.

Raven sighed softly. She often found herself here when she couldn't sleep, whether to meditate or just to watch the sun rise over the ocean. She found she never tired of the view, but this particular

morning it held no sparkle for her. She sighed again, thinking about her green teammate. Raven found she had begun doing that a lot lately, or at least since their last fight, which ended with Beastboy

swearing he was done trying to help her.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Objects encased in dark energy flew about the head of the young changeling as Raven struggled to control her emotions._

"_Fine, Raven. I tried. You can't say I didn't try." Tears fell down the changelings face as his voice broke, all traces of his childish humor gone. "All I want is a smile. Is that really too much to ask?" He shook his _

_head and took a deep breath. "You want distance, and I suppose it's time to respect that. I won't bug you again then." Suddenly all the bravado left him and he visibly deflated as he turned and all but ran out of _

_the tower._

_**(End Flashback)**  
_

That had been two weeks ago, and she still hadn't seen Beastboy except when they were on missions, and even then he appeared at the scene and disappeared when it was over. The rest of the

Titans knew something was wrong, but Robin had decided that, no matter what it was, the only ones who could figure it out would be Beastboy and Raven themselves. The rest of the team couldn't

interfere, or they may never get their old dynamic back.

Ravens voice broke as she softly muttered, "Beastboy….I'm….I'm sorry."

Sadly the changeling was nowhere to be found. Ravens ipod, which had been playing softly in the background, abruptly changed songs. Suddenly a soft acoustic guitar played gentle notes through the

speaker. As the lyrics began, Raven felt the tears well in her eyes.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again_

"You're right," Raven mumbled, "I have been selfish. All he wanted was a smile. Everyone needs to know that they make people happy. Everyone needs to see that someone…" She stopped suddenly.

Could it be? "No….I…I can't." She smiled softly. "But I do…."

_I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

Beastboy seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You what, Raven?" his voice surprised her. It sounded rough and harsh from lack of use. She turned towards him.

"I...I wanna be there for you."

_Whirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
The sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry_

As their eyes met, all she could see was hope. Hope that maybe he had been wrong about the way she treated him. Hope that maybe, just maybe, they could have what he had always wanted with

her: life, love, a family. He wanted so badly to just take her in his arms and kiss away the tears he could see just out of reach in the corners of her eyes, but he had to be sure. He had to KNOW.

_I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

He sighed, trying to fight back the bitterness and the hope that tried to leak into his words. Fighting to keep them level and neutral, he replied, "You are, Raven. You're my teammate and you always

have my back. That's what teammates are for."

She shook her head softly, reading between the lines of what he had said. "No…I want to be there every second of every day. I want to be the one you come to for everything. Every fear, every joy,

every little thing that you think no one cares about. I want to be the one you tell it to. I want to be there for you."

_'cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

Beastboy sighed softly, but this time it was different, more like letting out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He stepped towards her, gathering her in his arms, and whispered, "I love

you too."

Slightly startled, Raven didn't know quite how to react at first. Then she melted into his embrace, pulling him closer. "You always knew exactly what I meant…no matter how I said it."

He chuckled, the sound coming out almost like a light growl of happiness. "That happens when you spend every waking moment watching someone. You've been my obsession for years, Raven."

She blushed at that, before resting her cheek on his chest. "And you'll be mine. Forever."

_I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you_

* * *

**Hey I know it's been a while,but I'm not dead. Finally got inspired to write, I suppose. Anyway I have one more finished, but, as it's been years since I've posted, I wanted to see what kind of reaction this one got before I post that one. Anyway, leave a review if you please. I'd love to know what I could do differently to make the characters seem more…alive. They just feel a little flat sometimes. Mebbe more practice? Anywho, leave a review and lemme know if you'd like to see the other story up here sometime in the next week or so. Junior year of college waits for no woman. Later, fanfic peeps.**


End file.
